<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My God You're Dense by CavernStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766291">My God You're Dense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernStars/pseuds/CavernStars'>CavernStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Polyamory, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernStars/pseuds/CavernStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is already dating Iwaizumi and Suga, well he doesn't do much of a good job at hiding his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My God You're Dense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara, the Vice-Captain of  the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, is in his third year along with Daichi Sawamura, Asahi Azumane, and Shimizu Kiyoko. They all got along rather well and Suga didn’t want to create tension in their final year together. See, the thing is, he held an unrequited crush on none other than their captain and Sugawara knew for a fact that his feelings weren’t returned. In their first year, Daichi didn’t think he swung that way but by the end of their second he knew he did. After spending so much time with Seijoh, he and Iwaizumi grew very close and it was evident they both held feelings for each other.</p><p> </p><p>“God,” Suga flopped back onto Oikawa’s bed. “What do I do?”</p><p>Oikawa looked back at him from where he was sitting at his desk, “I couldn’t tell ya.”</p><p>“I mean what am I supposed to do just go up and say like, ‘Hey so like, I know you don’t like me that way but I like you.’ and then just like, walk off?” </p><p>“I suppose, I mean you’ve already accepted the rejection.” Oikawa shrugged and walked to sit beside Suga, “What have you got to lose, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga sighed, opened his phone and checked Instagram. He was only following his friends and he came to a new post from Daichi. He liked it like he always did, and left a comment "You guys look so cool!! Love the matching aesthetic you both have going on💛" After hitting send, he tossed his phone at the pillows on Oikawa’s bed. <em> Of course they’re hanging out together. It’s what they always do after practice, god why did I have to fall in love with him?  </em>It’s not like Suga wanted his feelings to get in the way of their friendship and how they worked as a team but there were times when they did. Of course Suga hated himself for letting it happen. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna text him.” Oikawa announced suddenly. “Here.” </p><p>Oikawa had dropped Suga’s phone into his lap. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi, I need to tell you something.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah, whats up? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>So uhm-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*read 20:30*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Actually,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You know what </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Suga. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>nevermind. I’ll leave you be</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Sugawara wait! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Read at 20:45* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit!” Daichi slammed his phone onto his lap and leaned into Iwaizumi.</p><p>“What happened?” Iwaizumi ran his hands through Daichi’s short, nearly black hair.</p><p>Daichi sighed, lifting his phone up to where Iwaizumi could read it. “Yeah. . .”</p><p>“Do you think Suga will be okay?” Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“Probably.” </p><p> </p><p>Daichi still cared about Suga, and he loved him as you would any close friend and maybe more than that. He was worried because Suga had just ignored him and he had no idea what was wrong. Daichi didn’t know how to help Suga and he ended up texting both Asahi and Kiyoko.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I think I fucked up</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Daichi, 20:55*</b>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you mean?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Kiyoko 21:00* </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Its Suga I think I messed up big time</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Daichi 21:01*</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ???? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Asahi 21:01* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you mean Daichi? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Kiyoko 21:01* </em>
</p><p>
  <b>He asked to talk to me </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And then he just left me on read. .  .</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Daichi 21:03*</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no, Dai what did you do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Asahi 21:03* </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t know, can you try and see whats up?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Daichi 21:03*</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Uhhhh, yeah I’ll try my best. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Kiyoko 21:04* </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Thx :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Daichi 21:04*</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah np. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Kiyoko 21:05* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Suga had been avoiding Daichi all day. During classes he worked with Asahi, and/or Michimiya. He was extremely worried of what his friend would say, and he was half tempted to skip afternoon practice that day. Though he decided against it, knowing Ukai would be on him when he got home about why he wasn’t present. There wasn’t a point in being questioned about it, plus if they were going to beat Shiratorizawa in the Spring High Prefecture Playoffs and go to Nationals he was going to need the practice, even if he wasn’t the starting setter.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara-san!” Hinata yelled running over to the grey-haired male. “I scored well on my test today.”</p><p>Suga laughed, Hinata was as energetic as usual. “That’s wonderful.”</p><p>“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama threw a volleyball at the ginger’s head, and missed. “Stop bothering our upperclassmen.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Suga had time to respond, Ukai had called him over. The coach motioned over to where Daichi had been standing just outside the gym and told Suga that Daichi needed to talk to him. Suga did as he was told and walked over to where his friend was. Daichi had been standing there with his arms crossed making Suga think he was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Suga laughed nervously.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Daichi looked at Suga who was avoiding eye-contact.</p><p>“What makes you think anything is wrong Dai?”</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me all day.” He placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder. “You never do that unless you’re upset with me.”</p><p>Suga could feel the tears that would soon start falling and acted on instinct, “I have to go change, I’ll be right back.” He shoved Daichi’s hand off his shoulder and walked over to the club room.</p><p>“Suga hold on!”</p><p>“I’ll be right back, you should go inside and start warming up.” The tears started to fall slowly and his voice almost cracked.</p><p> </p><p>He went to the club room, he wasn’t lying about changing for practice though he did need to collect himself. He opened the club room and not a few moments later did he fall to his knees, silently sobbing.  Suga hurt, he didn’t know why, well he did know why. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed that not only was the front of his shirt soaked in his tears, he also hadn’t noticed that Tanaka had walked in. The Vice-Captain had been in the club room for a worrying amount of time to go change so Ukai sent Tanaka to see what was wrong. He was the team’s mental MVP and could cheer any of them up.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga-san.” Tanaka sat on his knees next to his upperclassman and rubbed small circles into his back.</p><p>Suga moved his head so he was looking at the second year and smiled weakly, “Hi.”</p><p>“Anything you wanna talk about? You know, everyone’s been worried, you’ve been up here for almost 40 minutes.”</p><p>The grey-haired boy shook his head, “It’s nothing.”</p><p>Repositioning himself so he was seated in front of Suga and holding his hands, “Dude, you’ve been crying for the past 4o-ish minutes. I may be a year younger than you but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me.”  </p><p>“No no, you shouldn’t have too. I’m-” Suga kept his gaze focused on the floor. “Ow!”</p><p>Tanaka had slapped his upper arm, “That’s bullshit, you aren’t fine Suga, you aren’t fooling anyone. Something is obviously up, and I know for a fact something is going on between you and Daichi, so just tell me. And don’t tell me to ask him because he sure as hell doesn’t know what's wrong.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, nothing is wrong!” Suga wiped his tears and stood up to walk away only for Tanaka to grab his wrists and pull him back down to the floor. “Hey! What the fuck?!”</p><p>“I don’t care how long I have to sit here, you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong.” Tanaka said with a certain sternness to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tears once again started to fall from his eyes.<em> Why couldn’t he just talk to Daichi about this, </em> he mentally scolded himself. Tanaka grabbed his hands once more, this time very gently and started rubbing circles into the backs of the boy’s pale hands. Suga sat silent for a while before taking a deep breath before starting to explain everything to Tanaka, and Tanaka listened to every word. When Suga had finished the second year pulled him into a hug and they sat there.</p><p> </p><p>“God,” Suga laughed, a little breathy. “That’s such a dumb thing to cry over, goodness.” His face was covered in trails of tears that had since dried.</p><p>“No, no it wasn’t. Don’t you feel better now?” Tanaka pulled away looking into Suga’s hazel eyes.</p><p>“Yeah a little bit.” Suga looked out of the window at the back of the room, “We should probably go home shouldn’t we?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna walk with you though okay?” Tanaka stood up, pulling Suga up after.</p><p>Suga just nodded, not loosening his grip on one of the second year’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It had been about a week and a half since Suga’s breakdown in the club room. He was still purposefully avoiding Daichi and when he couldn’t, he kept their conversations very shallow and brief.  Daichi was getting progressively more worried with each passing day he was ignored, not only that but he was tired of not knowing what was going on. He had come up with a plan, with the help of Asahi to try and figure out what was wrong; after practice, he was going to talk to Suga about it during their bi-weekly meetup at the Sakanoshita store to study.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Suga.” The grey haired boy turned around, only to be shoved back into the wall.</p><p>“Daichi, what’s going on?” Suga raised a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>“Suga, you’ve been avoiding me for almost 2 weeks. You’re obviously not okay so don’t pull that bullshit, I need to know what’s wrong. You are my closest friend and I care about you a lot.” Daichi said calmly.</p><p>“Look Daichi, I’m really not in the mood for this tonight. Can we please just get to studying.” He tried to walk around Daichi only to be shoved back.</p><p>Daichi had placed his arm across Suga’s chest, just under his collarbone. He put just enough pressure onto his arm to where it couldn’t be pushed off, “You aren’t going anywhere until we talk about this.”</p><p>“Daichi.” Suga growled, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. And if it were about you I would have told you already. So can we please-” His voice cracked and a tear rolled down his face, “-get to studying?” If Daichi’s arm hadn’t been where it was, Suga would have fallen to the floor.</p><p>“Goddamnit Suga,” Daichi had held Suga as they both dropped to the floor, Suga’s back still to the wall. “Why do you push yourself so hard? You drive yourself into the ground and refuse to talk about things that are bothering you and act like you’re okay, and you do it until you break.” </p><p>“Good gods Daichi,” Tears had started to fall faster, “You really know how to see through my bullshit. Just like Asahi and Tanaka.”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah I suppose I am. Stop trying to stray from the topic, what’s on your mind?” Daichi wiped the tears from his friend’s face.</p><p>“Well since I’m being forced, and you’re gonna call bs if I lie,” Suga chuckled. “It’s unrequited love.”</p><p>“For whom?” The taller boy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Suga laughed, tears still spilling from his eyes. “Now that, that I’m not telling you!”</p><p>“Oh come on!” He lightly punched Suga’s leg. “Tell me or I’m gonna tickle you.”</p><p>“Hoe! You better fucking not!” Suga felt Daichi’s hands move to his sides, “AH! I- I can’t-” He took a heavy breath through laughter, “if you don’t. Fuck you! Dai Let me finish!” Suga yelled through laughter.</p><p>“No, you didn’t tell me earlier so now you’re gonna suffer.” Daichi continued to tickle his friend. </p><p> </p><p>To their knowledge, Ukai was gone for the night, but he had gotten home early due to plans falling through. He heard the commotion of the two boys upstairs and went to investigate, he saw that Suga’s door was left wide open. He walked in to see an odd sight to say the least, for two high school 3rd years at the very least. Daichi was tickling Suga, who’s shirt had been pulled off and it laid on the floor, wet with tears. Ukai turned around almost immediately, closing the door shut behind him and letting the boys be.</p><p> </p><p>Suga had finally caught his breath enough to tell Daichi to stop and stop he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Daichi asked, concerned and hoping he hadn’t hurt his friend.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m okay you didn’t hurt me.” Suga’s smile was back and he was still laughing.</p><p>“Are you better?” Daichi pulled him into a hug, Suga nodded into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until later that night when Daichi had heard from Tanaka who Suga’s ‘crush’ was.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s spike had bounced off the top of Oikawa’s wrist as it fell to the floor behind the court. Karasuno had taken the final point of the 3rd set, securing them a spot in the finals, after celebrating their victory they lined up and thanked everyone for the game. On the way to the bus Iwaizumi told Oikawa he needed to run off to the bathroom before they left, it was a lie, of course he was going to meet up with Daichi and Suga.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daichi had grabbed hold of Suga’s wrist and dragged him to a bathroom that was hardly used, he let Asahi know where they were going before they were too far. The two found  Iwaizumi waiting for them in the place he and Daichi had discussed beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” Iwaizumi questioned.</p><p>“Saeko, but why the hell did I get dragged here?” Suga asked, highly confused.</p><p>“Remember what happened a few days ago?” Daichi looked down slightly at Suga.</p><p>“Yeah, you mean when you tickled the hell out of me?” Suga crossed his arms.</p><p>“Wait, you did what?” Iwaizumi looked at his boyfriend, “He looks so fragile, how did you not hurt him?”</p><p>“I am going to hit you, we’ll see how fragile I am then.” The grey-haired boy scowled, Iwaizumi scowling back.</p><p>“Yeah so anyway, Tanaka told me who it was.” Daichi sighed.</p><p>Suga muttered something about Tanaka before staring, “And, what about it?”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have been mad if you had told either of us.” Iwaizumi smiled slightly, the dim lighting in the bathroom hiding a slight blush.</p><p>“Yeah, in all honesty we both sorta like you too.” Daichi agreed, tentatively placing a hand on Suga’s shoulder.</p><p>Suga blinked, confused, “I’m sorry what?”</p><p>Daichi chuckled before repeating himself, “Suga, we both like you.”</p><p>“Yeah obviously. You haven't yelled at me to go away yet but that doesn't explain why I’m here.” Suga huffed, crossing his arm and pouting.</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed before walking over to grab Suga’s shoulders and shaking him lightly,</p><p>“You dense dumbass both Daichi and I want to kiss your adorable little cheeks and cuddle you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Suga’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Yeah.” Daichi chuckled awkwardly</p><p>“Wait but why bring this up?” Suga raised an eyebrow, a light pink dusted the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Well...I talked with Daichi.” Iwaizumi began, placing his left hand on Suga’s right shoulder.</p><p>“And I talked with Iwaizumi.” Daichi mirrored his boyfriend, “And we wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our relationship.”</p><p>“Like a polyamorous type thing?” Suga looked back and forth between the two men.</p><p>“Yeah. We never really were opposed to having a poly relationship and we both like you.” Iwaizumi nodded, “Of course it’s up to you. You can say no.”</p><p>Suga stood there, dumbfounded, as the two taller men looked at each other.</p><p>“I mean I’m not opposed so long as you guys are both sure that you guys are okay.” Suga nodded slowly, coming out of his deep state of thought.</p><p>“We’re both sure.” Daichi reassured, “Now, are you opposed to physical affection from us?” </p><p>“Nope, you already know I’m a clingy son of a bitch.” Suga lightly slapped Daichi’s arm.</p><p>“Just making sure.” Daichi chuckled, wrapping his arm around Suga’s waist, pulling him into his side.</p><p>“Hey you can’t just steal him!” Iwaizumi frowned, wrapping his arms around Daichi and sandwiching Sugawara in between</p><p>“Hey!” Suga giggled, “you guy’s need to learn how to share!”</p><p>Daichi jokingly stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi who chuckled in response, resting his head on top of Suga’s. The three boys just stood there, cuddling together.</p><p>“Alright, we should probably get going or the others are gonna worry.” Daichi sighed, letting go of Suga and pulling away.</p><p>Suga let out a whine, the warmth of his boyfriends bodies abandoning him, a cold chill replacing the warmth.</p><p>“Hey hey,” Iwaizumi cooed, pressing a quick kiss to Suga’s cheek, “You’ll warm up soon.”</p><p>Suga felt his face go red and Daichi chuckled, pressing a kiss to his other cheek, “C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>The three boy’s left the bathroom, rejoining their teams in the hallway. Iwazumi quickly kissed his boyfriends before rejoining his team, Suga’s face flared up, ears and face as red as a tomato. Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga's waist, leading him back to their team.</p><p>“Suga?” Tanaka looked over, interrupting a conversation he was having with Asahi, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yup!” Suga squeaked, “Perfectly peachy.”</p><p>Asahi and Tanaka exchanged a look, nodding and smirking before looking back at their teammates.</p><p>“Okay.” Tanaka drew out the syllables before turning around and continuing the conversation</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean!” Suga snapped.</p><p>“We know what’s up. Now go have fun with your boyfriends.” Asahi sighed, looking over at Suga before looking back at Tanaka, walking away with the boy.</p><p>Suga sputtered while Daichi chuckled, lightly patting Suga’s back,</p><p>“C’mon babe, let's go.”</p><p>The two boys boarded the bus, collapsing into their seats. Suga immediately curled up, pressing himself into Daichi’s chest and dozing off. Daichi dozed off shortly after. Kiyoko looked over at the boy’s, pulling out her phone and taking pictures, sending them to Asahi, Takeda, and Ukai. Asahi was the first to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I know right?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m so glad they figured things out.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Me too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Should ease the tension </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Takeda and Ukai both looked down at their phones before turning to look at Kiyoko who nodded and pointed at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They’re together now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thought you guys may have wanted the pictures</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Oooh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Makes sense </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Takeda-Sensei* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well they are cute </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thanks for the blackmail </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Coach Ukai* </em>
</p><p>
  <b>No problem</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Content with herself, Kiyoko dozed off. It seems Suga had gotten a happy ending, even if there were some rough patches along the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even remember how I originally found this ship, it was probably through tumblr lol either way it was cute</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>